Songfic Of All Of Me
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: This might not be very good. This is my first songfic and quite possibly my last, unless there's another challenge. Please read and review anyways. Who knows, you might love it! Challenge for DuskClan.
1. Chapter 1

Fangfur edged closer to Willowsong.

"Go away!" Willowsong spat. "You like me more than twolegs like getting eaten by monsters! I don't need you!"

Fangfur recoiled. _Why so you reject me every time? All I want is you as my mate. _He felt another pang, a familiar pang of loneliness.

"Why do you not like me?" Fangfur whined.

Willowsong shot a look of contempt at him. The look Fangfur had grown to love. "How many reasons do you want?"

Fangfur was disappointed. _Rejected again. How long do I have to wait. I've waited for my whole life to be with you; I guess I have to wait longer._

"Several," Fangfur meowed at last.

Willowsong yawned. "You're stupid, can't hunt properly, you're fur's ugly, with it sticking up like that, you're too dumb to realize these things, and you're half-clan. Of RiverClan and ShadowClan! No ThunderClan!"

Fangfur slunk away. _You're the love of my life, Willowsong; why can't you see that? I love you more than any other cat. I love you with all of my heart. Yet, you keep kicking me out. Every rejection tears my heart in two. Everything about you is perfect! Me? I'm just a stupid, little warrior. Everything I do, it's for you, Willowsong._

Fangfur curled up in his nest, his thoughts on Willowsong as he drifted off.

"Fangfur!" The tan tom looked around to see Willowsong hurrying toward him.

Willowsong purred, and pressed up against him. Fangfur stiffened at first, then relaxed, allowing the sweet scent lull him to happiness.

"I love you," Willowsong whispered. She nuzzled him.

"I love you too," Fangfur replied, his voice ringing with joy.

"You've found your mate at last," Leapstar purred, staring at the pair.

"Yes," Fangfur purred.

Fangfur jerked awake. The dream... It was so pleasant, so perfect. And so cruel. Will Willowsong ever love me?

He looked over at the tan she-cat. She was sleeping soundly. He examined her. Every little detail. He found all of it lovely. Even her too short tail, and her ear that was bigger than the other. Even the twisted paw. All lovely. He would do anything for her. But Willowsong would just let him die. _Is there anything I can do to make her happy? To make her love me?_

Fangfur stretched, then headed out. It was nearly dawn. The sun was rising. He sat down in the middle of the clearing. Absentmindedly, he drew his tail in patterns, unaware of what he was doing.

"Fangfur?" Willowsong's mew sounded behind him. "What is that?"

Fangfur looked at the picture he had drawn. It was of two cats, their tails twined. When he looked at it, he was filled with happiness. He could imagine the two cats being him and Willowsong. In fact, when he looked closer, he realized that it was of them.

Willowsong looked at him. "Do you love me?"

The question caught Fangfur off-guard. "Yes. Totally."

Willowsong looked back at the picture. "The reason I've rejected you is because StarClan told me I couldn't have a mate without its permission, for whatever reason." She purred. "But StarClan has sent me a sign. We can be mates, from now until forever."

Fangfur's spirits lifted immediately. "Are you serious?"

Willowsong purred. "Of course I am."

Fangfur couldn't believe it. All his life, he had been rejected by her. But now, they could be together. "Let's go hunting. We can talk about our relationship then."


	2. Explanation

**Okay, I'm going to explain why Willowsong couldn't have a mate.**

**So, Willowsong was once a medicine cat, gifted with healing skills from StarClan. Eventually, she became a warrior. StarClan didn't approve of this, so they decided that she couldn't have a mate without their permission.**

**By the way, I just made this up right now.**

**Also, here's part of my one-shot Hatred, since I'm pretty sure I have to have some writing in here somewhere.**

_ "This kit will be Lovekit," he heard his mother, Featherleaf, meow. "She is gorgeous, with that tortoiseshell fur and ginger stripes."_

_ "Lovekit is a fitting name," his father, Smokeleaf, rumbled._

_ "How about this one?" The medicine cat, Nighttail, asked, prodding the ghostly-white tom with a paw._

_ Featherleaf stared at her son. Hatred shone in her eyes. "Hatedkit, because that's all every cat will show to him. Hate."_

_ Nighttail gasped. Smokeleaf agreed. "That abomination is no kit of ours. Let's throw him out to die."_

_ "He's still a kit," Nighttail argued. "The warrior code says we cannot neglect kits. At least nurse him until he doesn't need you anymore."_

_ Featherleaf sighed. "Very well." She glared at the helpless kit. "But after that, he is not welcome in my nest."_


End file.
